agente carter el lenguaje de la victoria, el patriotismo y el deber
by pamelaswanjones
Summary: Peggy regresa de la gurra triste por haber perdido a su gran amor, pero no dejara que su corazon por mas roto que este la cambie seguira luchando por la libertad y por un lugar y reconocimiento en el mundo controlado por los hombres, ahora mas que nunca que los dos enemigos mas peligrosos han regresado para perturbar la paz del mundo ella estara alli para salvarlo, por su memoria!


Agente Carter.

El lenguaje de la victoria, el patriotismo y el deber.

Fue difícil volver de aquel lugar, regresar de la guerra con una victoria bien merecida pero con el corazón destrozado, hecho girones. Peggy estaba hecha añicos lo había perdido, lo había tenido solo un instante eso fue todo lo que su beso duro el primero y el ultimo que tendrían, ella deseo que ese beso hubiera ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo antes pero su estúpido sentido del deber y la timidez de Steve se los impidió, ahora ella añoraba más, mucho más de lo que ya nunca tendría.

Regresar a aquel bar donde ella lo había invitado a bailar al finalizar la guerra fue mucho más difícil todavía, pero sobre todo para los chicos de la unidad 107 que ahora aunque estaban bajo las ordenes de Carter se sentían completamente perdidos sin Steve, pero aunque sabían que la tristeza no los ayudaba en nada todos lo extrañaban muchísimo sobre todo Peggy que extrañaba sentirse segura entre sus brazos, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo admitiera ella menos que el estar así era placentero, se abrasaban cada vez que podían, ya sea para celebrar una victoria o para darse ánimos cada vez que perdían a alguien, todo el tiempo se buscaban el uno en el otro, ella era su pilar y lo sabía por eso es que no quería cambiar nada entre ellos pero cada vez que lo tenía cerca quería decirle cuanto lo amaba y que se había enamorado del desde el momento que el demostró que era diferente a los demás, que su corazón era el puro y sincero humilde y sencillo, esa ingenuidad que aún conservaba como un niño que aun busca y ve la bondad en las personas, ese era el hombre que ella añoraba en este momento.

Su papel como agente de la SSR, un poco más que secundario, era un tiempo que pasaba más que lento, pero le gustaba sentirse útil y servía a su país, además tenía el privilegio que las demás mujeres de la agencia no tenían, estaba arriba y podía trabajar con los demás agentes hombres aunque la menospreciaran por su genero la admiraban al mismo tiempo por haber sido parte más que importante en la historia de EEUU y el mundo. En aquel mundo ella se sentía casi como una extraña, una simple espectadora de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor todo le parecía absurdo , monótono y vulgar, Angie lo notaba todo el tiempo y aunque sus esfuerzos para sacarla de la melancolía que a veces la albergaba, la mayoría de las veces no funcionaba pero las pocas veces que lo hacia Peggy lo agradecía muchísimo, estaba feliz de tener una amiga como esa que la comprendía, pero también estaba su gran amigo Daniel, ese hombre era para ella un completo enigma, era el único que la trataba como una igual, que no le importaba que fuera mujer le hablaba con dulzura y eso a ella le gustaba, y por esos gestos ella tenía el mismo trato con él le llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido que es la formalidad en la oficina, pero le gustaba tener un aliado y amigo dentro de la organización .

Ese día llega a la oficina y se encuentra a todo el mundo atareado y más nervioso que de costumbre sobre todo a su jefe Jack Thomson.

Carter, al fin llegas te necesito aquí.

Si jefe.

Ya dentro se encuentra con su jefe y su compañero.

Carter quiero que tú y Souza vallan a hacer vigilancia en un edificio en la 3ra y Madison.

Está bien señor ¿pero a quien vigilaremos si se puede saber?

A alguien que tú conoces bien, Zodiac, quiere apoderarse de Nueva York, y al parecer está haciendo equipo con otro tipo de tu pasado.

¿Quién señor?

Johan Shmmidt o mejor conocido como…

Calavera Roja, otra vez HYDRA no puede ser él está muerto, y a Zodiac lo habíamos disuelto.

Si Carter eso es lo que todos creíamos hasta que recibí esto:

Le alcanza un sobre y se lo entrega ella lee la nota horrorizada y la deja caer, entonces Daniel la toma y lee:

"Tu creíste haberme destruido pero aquí estoy y tu querido héroe murió en vano, ahora terminare lo que comencé hace mucho. Hill HYDRA.

Johan Shmmidt"

¿Que tiene que ver este Shmmidt con Libra?

Absolutamente nada, pero no puedo creer aun que este maldito loco este vivo aun si Steve … bueno cuando él lo vio desaparecer absorbido por la misma arma que quería usar para destruir América, el tomo su avión y Hydra fue desmantelada por la SSR antes de que la guerra acabara yo estuve ahí, y Zodiac no tiene nada que ver con ellos Thomson ¿ Cómo sabes que esto viene de parte de Zodiac ?

Él toma el sobre y de adentro saca una tarjeta que dice "Zodiac Libra" y se la entrega.

¿Con esto es que sabe dónde buscar?

No, en realidad hice seguir al mensajero que me lo entrego en la calle dijo que era urgente que se lo entregara a usted en mano y mis informantes lo vieron entrar en el edificio que les pedí que vigilaran, es una oficina ubicada en el tercer piso, quiero que vigilen cada movimiento quien entra y quién sale y cualquier situación sospechosa me lo hagan saber ¿Comprendido?

Souza y Peggy responden afirmativamente y parten a su misión. Después de pasar tres horas frente al edificio sin que nada interesante suceda, ven que finalmente una persona con actitud sospechosa llega al lugar es entonces cuando Daniel toma el radio y está dispuesto a avisar a su jefe pero entonces Peggy lo detiene y le dice.

No espera todavía no – y se baja del auto.

Espera ¿estás loca, dónde vas?

Si en 20 minutos no regreso llama a Thomson.

No es peligroso debemos cumplir las órdenes del jefe.

Daniel por favor ¿Vas a dejar que Jack se quede con todo el crédito?

Creo que no, pero al menos déjame acompañarte.

Está bien vamos.

Al llegar al edificio suben hasta el tercer piso, Carter un poco más ágil puede ver al sospechoso entrar en una de las oficinas.

Daniel quédate aquí afuera vigilando, si ves algo házmelo saber.

Ella entra sigilosamente en el lugar y se esconde bajo un escritorio en la salita anterior de un despacho donde puede oír perfectamente a dos hombres discutir en alemán muy acaloradamente, por suerte puede entender a la perfección lo que dicen.

No Shmmidt, no, debemos actuar con cautela ya que pusiste a Carter y a su agencia sobre aviso, y tú que conoces a esa mujer mejor que nadie sabes que vendrá por ti no descansara hasta vernos hundidos y lo hará todo por defender los ideales de su amado Steve Rogers, ese tonto idealista romántico.

Escúchame Libra destruir a esa mujer y a su organización es el primer paso para lograr nuestro objetivo, cuando ya no sea un problema podremos lograr todo lo que nos propongamos.

Tu plan es un completo suicidio, yo no arriesgare a ninguno de mis hombres en tus locuras.

Shmmidt se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia su interlocutor, entonces antes de que él pueda reaccionar lo toma del cuello apretando de a poco cortándole la respiración y con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro le dice.

Tu harás lo que yo te diga o veras lo que HYDRA y yo somos capaces de hacer a quien nos traicione ¿te quedo claro?

Si – tomándole las muñecas para que lo suelte – como digas.

Ahora que ya nos entendemos quiero que vayas a la bodega y alistes todo para el primer ataque.

Mientras al hombre al que llama Libra sale de la oficina, Peggy sigue escondida bajo el escritorio y no puede creer aun que Calavera Roja siga con vida y que Steve haya hecho todo ese sacrificio por nada. Sigilosamente y procurando no ser vista ni oída sale de su escondite y le hace una seña a su compañero para que ambos sigan al hombre que acababa de salir, ya en la calle conducen detrás de el hasta llegar a los muelles del puerto en los astilleros de Brooklyn, ven que el hombre ingresa en una de las bodegas, Pegg le dice a su compañero que se acerque.

Escúchame, llama a la oficina y avísales de todo el plan diles también que detrás de todo esto se encuentra Shmmidt también cuéntales donde esta y diles que se apresuren que vallan por el pero que tengan mucho cuidado a y Daniel no les digas donde estamos ¿está bien?

Carter no creo que atacarlos aquí sea buena idea ellos son un ejército y nosotros somos uno y medio, creo que lo más prudente es que pidamos apoyo.

No Daniel vamos, nosotros estamos entrenados para este tipo de situaciones somos espías además tenemos un poco de ayuda – y de su bolso saca una especie de arma extraña – cortesía de Howard Stark y el mismísimo calavera roja – le alarga una que él toma con un poco de desconfianza – son como las granadas ordinarias con la diferencia de que estas al explotar solo emiten un haz de luz tan potente que si no utilizas estos – ahora saca una especie de antiparras – te podrías quedar ciego, recuerda reduce a tantos como podamos.

De verdad Peggy quieres que use esto – levantando en el aire el objeto en su mano - ¿de dónde exactamente obtuvo esto Stark?

Es algo que quedo de la reserva que recuperamos durante la guerra cuando desmantelamos las fábricas de HYDRA las originales están en Washington obviamente, esta es una copia hecha por el sr Stark, ya déjate de preguntas y sigamos con lo que vinimos a hacer.

Si pero aun pienso que esto es demasiado peligroso.

Sousa va hacia el teléfono para llamar al cuartel, mientras Carter se mantiene vigilante a cada movimiento que ocurre dentro de la bodega.

Escúchenme todos – libra está parado sobre una caja grande en medio de un circulo de hombres – esta noche será la que jamás vamos a olvidar, hoy atacaremos el cuartel central de la Reserva Científica Estratégica, en ese lugar encontraran a los agentes mejores entrenados de todo EEUU pero nuestro principal objetivo es capturar a la mujer que se ha vuelto una molestia, un estorbo para conseguir nuestro objetivo su nombre es Margaret Carter la quiero viva captúrenla y tráiganla aquí pero cuidado es muy astuta no dejen que los cautive con su mirada y rostro dulce es más peligrosa de lo que creen está bien entrenada y no dudara en matarlos si tuviera la oportunidad.

A un par de metros de allí, Daniel esta al teléfono pasándole el informe a Thomson tal cual su compañera le pidió, antes de que el pudiera terminar la conversación ella llega y le arrebata de las manos la bocina

Cambio de planes.

¿qué? ¿por qué? ¿Qué escuchaste?

Tenemos que regresar a la oficina esta gente quiere entrar a invadirla… porque su objetivo soy yo

Entonces lo más seguro para ti es que no estés allí cuando ellos lleguen

Daniel si hay algo que aprendí de Steve es que las batallas se pelean hasta el final.

¿lo extrañas aun verdad?

Si todos los días.

Sousa baja la cabeza y luego la mira con detenimiento, luego la toma de las manos y le dice

Estoy aquí, y estoy contigo hasta el final ¿lo sabes verdad?

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa. Luego toma el teléfono y pone al tanto a su jefe sobre las verdaderas intenciones de sus enemigos.

Ya te lo dije Jack yo debo estar allí cuando vengan.

Claro que no Marge si estos tipos vienen por ti no me arriesgare a que te atrapen.

Pero señor…

Nada Carter pásame a Sousa, es una orden.

Peggy con fastidio le pasa el teléfono a su compañero, no puede creer que ese maldito machista sea su jefe, la irrita tanto que tiene ganas de patearlo por el teléfono si pudiera, de hecho no es la primera vez que tiene ganas de darle una buena tunda a ese maldito narcisista.

Sí señor, claro señor, lo intentare… adiós. Peggy nos vamos.

¿a dónde? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

A donde comenzamos, vamos por Shmmidt nosotros y dos agentes más que nos estarán esperando en el lugar, debemos llevarlo detenido con vida al cuartel, pero estas autorizada a golpearlo todo lo que quieras si te fastidia mucho.

¿Y qué haremos con ese maldito mientras esperamos?

Hay que mantenerlo en el lugar hasta que el peligro pase y luego llevarlo hasta las oficinas y luego podrás sacarle una confesión como mejor te plazca.

No lo puedo creer, Thomson eres un maldito idiota obstinado, ¿Cuántas veces mas tendre que salvarle el trasero?

Peggy ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te cuiden? el jefe lo hace porque además de ser una de los mejores agentes de la agencia el te admira mucho, y al Capitan America también y no quiere que caigas por las manos del mismo nazi loco que provoco su muerte. Es lo que me dijo antes de colgar

Veras la cosa es que e tenido muchas trabas en mi vida por el silo hecho de ser mujer, y la persona que mas creyo en mi y en mi talento ya no esta aquí para compartirlo además yo soy totalmente capaz de cuidarme sola y se que soy mejor que cualquiera con el doble de mi entrenamiento.

El la ve a los ojos y la comprende, ve su alma y eso le gusta, sabe que ella no es de esas personas que le abren su alma a cualquiera pero el es su amigo, además la admira mucho esa fortaleza y su valentía, hace que se sienta mucho mas atraído hacia ella siente la necesidad de abrasarla pero sabe que eso estaría fuera de lugar, "porque demonios los ingleses son asi", asi que solo se limita a caminar junto a ella hacia el auto. Conduce un rato en silencio hasta que finalmente llegan hasta el edificio donde debería estar Red Scull allí se encuentran con otros dos compañeros de la SSR e ingresan de a uno para no levantar sospechas. Al llegar finalmente a la oficina de interés entran pero en ella no encuentran a nadie, esta totalmente vacia a excepción que sobre el escritorio encuentran una grabadora y una nota a nompre de "Margaret Carter", ela la pone en marcha y se oye la voz de Shmmidt " como sabra agente carter yo estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría si usted sabia que estoy vivo, estaba en perfecto conocimiento de sus intenciones y de que apenas media hora atrás usted estuvo aquí mismo oyendo la conversación que yo tenia con mi camarada, pero no se apure a tomar venganza por lo que paso desde el deceso de su amado, no podrá no la dejare, tomare pocesion de su amada america y ni usted ni nadie pora impedirlo, caerán todos y no tendrá ningún aliado con quien luchar, se acabo señorita usted perdió. Hill hydra."

No lo podía creer que estúpida había sido en seguir a ese hombre y no haberle metido dos balazos a ese animal nazi cuando tubo la oportunidad, se sentía impotente, perdida, fuera de si y asustada esa amenaza había calado en lo mas hondo de su ser y pensaba en ese dia y en Steve y en todo lo que había perdido. No no dejaría cumplir con su amenaza le demostraría su fuerza y que podía pelear hasta las ultimas consecuencias si eso haría por ella por el y por su país. De repente el tacto de una mano en sus hombros la saca de sus pensamientos era Sousa.

Y bien Peggy ¿Qué hacemos ahora, le avisamos al jefe?

No nos vamos a la SSR y no me importa que mi vida este en juego, prefiero morir de pie que vivir de rodillas.

Al llegar a la SSR aun tenían mucho tiempo, Zodiac aun no llegaba y eso los ponía en ventaja, algo que la mente maestra de la mejor estratega de la fuerza tenia, planear y con mucha anticipación.

Lo ve señor, se lo dije yo debo estar aquí hoy en este momento, déjeme que sea su carnada y ellos solos los llevaran al lugar donde los podemos atrapar juntos.

No lo se Margge, ese plan me suena muy peligroso y no me convence, no estoy muy convencido de que se exponga de esa manera agente.

Por favor Jack, sabes que ella es muy capaz, o te olvidas como te salvo el trasero en polonia, o la palisa que te dio fuera del comedor. Tu mismo le reconociste su valentía y coraje.

Esta bien, pero esto queda bajo tu responsabilidad ¿ok? Pero tu Sousa seguiras siendo su sombra, eres su compañero después de todo.

Gracias señor.

Muy bien, a sus puestos esto comenzara en cualquier momento y no quiero que nos tomen desprevenidos. No le descuiden las espaldas a sus compañeros y recuerden cuando capturen a Carter déjenlos ir, Daniel tu estaras en un auto enfrente esperando, informando cada movimiento sospechoso, cuando los veas irse con Pegg los sigues ¿todos entendieron?

Si señor.

Daniel sale camino al ascensor, pero Peggy lo detiene un instante.

Espera Daniel, no comprendo aun el motivo por el que me ayudas tanto y te sacrificas por mi, pero te lo agradesco mucho – lo besa tiernamente en la mejilla – eres un gran hombre y buen amigo.

El solo sonríe y siente como después de esa demostración de afecto de parte de esa belleza inglesa se le empiezan a subir los colores al rostro, siente el impulso de tomarla de un brazo y atraerla hacia su persona y demostrarle porque la cuida tanto, pero en vez de eso solo sonríe, y pienza en que si no puede lograr tener algo mas con ella seria entonces un muy buen y fiel amigo.

Minutos después el esta frente al edificio de la SSR y comienza a notar aquellos movimientos extraños que estaban todos esperando, saca a su radio y avisa a su jefe, dentro en la oficina los animos están a flor de piel, se puede sentir el nerviosismo de los agentes y sobretodo de Peggy que no sabe como acabara todo pero ella es valiente y enfrentara lo que sea para defender los ideales que el soldado, patriota y amigo le enseño a creer. El ataque es liderado por Zodiac que entra encabezando el grupo dando ordenes y haciendo que por grupos se separen para cubrir todos los corredores entradas y salidas del edificio, nadie escaparia de allí si el no lo proponía. Comenzaron a echar gases para despistar a los agentes con el humo pero no contaban con que ellos estarían preparados esperándolos, los agentes de la SSR se pusieron sus mascaras de inmediato y se metieron bajo los escritorios y comienzan a dispararle a los soldados de HYDRA y Zodiac, Libra va de corredor en corredor hasta llegar al lugar donde su presa lo ¿Aguarda? El piensa que es extraño, sabe que ella planea algo es muy ingeniosa e inteligente pero lo que el no sospecha es que detrás del vidio que se encuentra en esa habitación se encuentran Thomson y tres agentes mas viendo y oyendo todo lo que ocurre en aquel lugar pequeño. Peggy esta sentda en medio de la habitación lo mas serena que puede, desarmada y lista para que esa bestia se la lleve y asi puedan continuar con el plan.

Agente Carter, que gusto encontrarla pero yo pensé que usted era mas valiente, esperaba que estuviera allí afuera con sus compañeros defendiendo el fuerte no escondida aquí como una rata miedosa.

¿miedo yo? Ja en realidad lo esperaba a usted, quería ver la cara que ponía cuando salga y vea a todos sus hombres derrotados por mis compañeros, y su rostro de solor cuando le muela sus huesos a palos.

Por favor, pensé que sabia quien era yo y cual es mi verdadero poder, tengo la fuerza de diez hombres y fue entrenado por los mejores y mas finos ascesinos del mundo, usted y todas esas ratas patriotas de alla afuera – haciendo un ademan con su brazo apuntando en la dirección en la que se encontraban sus compañeros – no son nada comparados conmigo.

No crea que puede asustarme, si su amigo alemán no lo hizo hace años ¿Qué le hace pensar que le tengo miedo? Además no debe cantar victoria aun, esta pelea es entre usted, Shmmidt y yo, y le juro que no descansare hasta que logre defender con creces el legado de Steve Rogers. Le juro que por mas que quiera no lo lograran.

Eso querida, esta por verse.

El le propina un culataso en la nuca que la deja inconciente toma su cuerpo innerte y se lo pone al hombro, luego sale y da la orden a sus hombres de que se retiren. Detrás del vidrio Thomson vio y escucho absolutamente todo, llama a Daniel y le dice que espere atento que la segunda fase del plan comienza.

Fuera del edificio Daniel pone en marcha el auto para seguir a Zodiac y a Peggy cuando un extraño le golpea la ventanilla.

Si me permite conducir, llegaremos mas a prisa.

¿Sr Jarvis?¿Pero Como…?

La Srita Carter me llamo y me pidió que lo asistiera en la misión, si no le molesta, solo sere el chofer no me inmiscuiré en la misión, y por el tono de su voz por teléfono me he dado cuenta que ella lo aprecia a usted muchísimo y se notaba su preocupación ¿ me permite ? – señalándole el lado el conductor.

Si claro – se corre de asiento – Gracias Jarvis.

Media hora después Peggy comienza a despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un poco mareada, entonces comienza a recordar lo que paso, reconoce el lugar donde se encuentra, es una pequeña oficina con una sola ventana, esta cerrada con las persianas bajas pero se puede oir lo que hay afuera la campana del puente de broklyng, algunas sirenas de barco, es el puerto intenta oir algo mas pero le es imposible, entonce comienza a desatarse, esta en una silla con brazos asi que se le hizo fácil zafarse, el que la ato no tubo ni por un momento en cuenta sus habilidades de espia y dio las gracias por el descuido. Un momento después ya estaba libre y se pega a la puerta, no oye nada que pueda distinguir solo ruido, mucho, y susurros , asi que se arriesga y sale, el lugar en el que se encuentra esta en lo alto de la bodega que reconoce estuvo hacia una hora, pero tiene un problema ya que se encuentra en lo alto de una escalera de metal no sabe como hacer para escabullirse sin ser notada, asi que se saca los zapatos, los tacones harian mucho ruido, al intentar bajar un hombre sale detrás de ella y la toma de un brazo, para detenerla pero ella instintivamente usa ino de los tacones de sus zapatos como arma, lo golpea hasta que lo deja inconciente y lo esconde en el lugar de donde salio, de repente otro la choca en el intento de huida ella lo golpea hasta que queda aturdido, y ella escapa lo mas rápido que puede baja las escaleras y se esconde detrás de unas cajas grandes, el hombre desde arriba se logra reponer y da el aviso a su jefe que les dice a todos que la busquen y esta vez si la tiene en la mira disparen a matar. Peggy nota que detrás de ella hay una puerta con el letrero de "salida" intenta escapar por allí pero no logra abrirla asi que decide salir por el único lugar que se puede y es la entra del porton principal, solo que el problema es que no tiene idea de como hacerlo sin ser vista, asi que toma la decisión y se arriesga asalir corriendo, pero como no dia ser de otra manera se encuentra con los hombres de Zodiac, entonces golpea al que tiene enfrente, logra desarmarlo y le dispara a otros dos, mas adelante divisa una camioneta y se esconde tras de ella dispara hasta que siente que una bala le roza su antebrazo y la obliga a soltar el arma, gira sobre sus talones y ve a Shmmidt hacercarse a ella armado, sin pensarlo ella solo atina a correr hacia la salida pero una luz cegadora y un frenaso la detienen, tapándose los ojos y resignada intenta ver que es. Frente a ella, a escasos centímetros reconoce el auto de la agencia de el decienden dos figuras conocidas su compañero y su amigo Jarvis, este ultimo la toma de un brazo y la mete al coche.

Señorita Carter ¿se encuentra bien? Esta herida hay que curarla.

No se preocupe Sr Jarvis, estoy bien, ahora debemos teminar la misión, la calbera roja y libra están adentro no podemos dejar que se escapen.

No se preocupe detrás de nosotros viene el jefe Thomson y demás agentes de la SSR ellos pueden encargarse de esto.

No, esta misión es mia, debo atraparlos, se lo debo a Steve.

Esta bien pero permítame vendarle la herida al menos.

Gracias.

Es un placer Srita Carter.

Detrás de la puerta del conductor, Sousa esta tratando de repeler la balacera que se lanza desde el otro lado, por suerte para ellos un momento después llegan los refuerzos y se equilibra el combate. Peggy saca del auto dos ametralladoras y se queda con una la otra se la entrega a Jarvis que la mra atonito, pero sabe que si quiere salir vivo de allí tendrá que unirse a la pelea, un grupo de agentes logra llegar por detrás del lugar y toman posición en las puertas, para cubrir el avance de sus compañeros, deteniendo al bando contrario cuando quieran avanzar entre ellos Peggy, el avance dura solo unos minutos hasta que Thomson, Sousa y Carter quedan frente a frente con Libra y Shmmidt.

Agente que bueno que no murió, asi podre terminarla de una vez por todas.¿que me dice?

¿Qué dices Carter ?

Jefe ya me conoce

Lo siento Shmmidt, la dama ha hablado.

Peggy se gira y exclama

JARVIS AHORA.

Acto seguido los agentes se colocan unos lentes obscuros y el chofer de Stark lanza dos granadas que no estallan sino que emiten un respalndor cagador , lo que deja a la SSRpor unos minutos con ventaja, que aprovechan sin dudarlo, Peggy le asienta un golpe duro a Red Scull que al no ver nada intenta defenderse disparando, ella lo barre cae al piso y lo esposa mientras tranto Sousa le pone un bastonazo a Libra en la entrepierna que lo hace caer con una rodilla en tierra, se acerca a su oído y le dice.

Eso es por golpear a mi compañera y haberla querido matar.

Los demás soldados de HYDRA y Zodiac se rinden y son finalmente arrestados.

Ya en la oficina central Thomson esta con Peggy en su oficina.

Carter, bien hecho, debo admitir que por un momento dude de tu plan pero funciono.

Gracias jefe.

Pero tengo una duda, ¿de donde saco esas granadas?

Cortesía del mismísimo Shmmidt, se las confiscamos cuando allanamos sus fabricas en Alemania durante la guerra, el coronel Phillips dijo que en algún momento podrían servir y Stark las duplico y me dio algunas como apoyo.

Muy ingenioso, debo admitirlo.

Creo que después de todo si apendi algo de Steve.

Fuera del edificio de teléfonos Bell, Angie y su chofer la esperan, Angie le pregunta

¿dia duro hoy?

Solo otro dia en ela oficina – sube al auto y le dice al conductor – Jarvis, a casa

El las obseba por el espejo retrovisor y arranca ela auto.


End file.
